The Prince's Favorite Frog
by magnipisika16
Summary: "That's all right," he said, nearing his face to mine. For a moment, I thought I saw a glimpse of his eyes. "I can always be your prince."


**A/N: Hello and what's new, people? Me? Well, I'm making a yaoi fanfic for Katekyo Hitman Reborn, so what do you think?**

**Haha, well, I'm new here in the KHR part of the website, so, it's nice to meet you, whoever fangirl (or boy) you are! I have overcome my dislike for yaoi and created this story for ALL OF YOU. (But, mostly to Fran-Sama, who is by the way an amazing collab partner- yes, 'cause I can't do it alone.)**

**So, here goes. My FIRST KHR-YAOI fanfic. Please do not be harsh. If the characters are OOC, then forgive me but I tried my best! I've even consulted a truly dedicated Bel-Fran fan for help *waves at Fran-Sama*!**

* * *

><p>I stared upon the jar containing the frog. It was disgusting, detestable, but utterly too calm with the way it stared back at me.<p>

"You're going to die, you know," I muttered. "A very painless death, anyway."

"Why are you talking to your twin brother?"

I looked up, and saw my lab partner, Belphegor. He was smiling at me in that same creepy way- the smile than can beat a Cheshire cat's. I stared emotionlessly back at him.

"At least mine's not as ugly as yours, Sempai."

I was referring to Rasiel, Bel's twin brother, who was sitting five tables away from us, shaking their jar like crazy.

"Ugly face . . . twisted mind. . . . He's like your clone, only hairier."

I heard him give a heavy grunt as he pulled on his lab coat. It was obvious that he hated being compared to his twin, not that we were ever close enough for him to share that. I just notice, but that does NOT mean I'm stalking him or anything.

Mr. Verde stormed in, dumping a stack of white papers on his table. He looked haggard, as usual. He gave us a monotonous greeting, and everyone returned that greeting the same way. After he gave us a glance, he rummaged through his paper, and read our names one by one.

"Belphegor?"

"Here," he replied.

"That's a first," the teacher muttered, putting a mark on his paper. "Bel, please stop staring at Fran."

I heard Bel give out a sigh, and from the corner of my eyes, I saw him look away.

"So, worthless teacher," Rasiel started. "When do we start the bloody fest?"

Mr. Verde took off his glasses. "Surely, you think this is some sort of treat for your sadistic pleasures, but it's not. We are going to use frogs to study human anatomy."

"But, we're still going to kill them, right?" Rasiel insisted.

"More or less, yes," the teacher sighed. "But, if you're able to keep it alive, then I will give you extra points. Any more questions?"

Rasiel eagerly raised his hand.

"No, Rasiel, we are not going to eat them," the teacher snapped.

The hairier twin slowly drops his hand, looking disappointed.

"Okay, then, shall we start?"

Pinning the frog and lulling it to sleep was easy for me. I picked up the scalpel and readied myself for dissecting when, suddenly, thunder roared from outside, attracting my head to bob to the window's direction. It was raining. Hard.

Senpai snatched the scalpel from my hand.

"Ushishishi, little Froggy's gonna die," he laughed.

"I sure hope not. We'll be given extra points if the frog survives," I said, still staring outside.

"Is the frog worried about his twin brother?" he replied, drawing invisible marks on the frog's stomach.

I gave him a blank look. "The points will be enough to pull up my grades, senpai. I understand that you really don't need it since it won't be able to help you. What you need is a miracle."

Stab. Stab.

Some students gave us a look, but Mr. Verde just kept at his work, acting like nothing happened. I really can't blame him. Belphegor is a member of the elite gang, Varia-one of the most feared groups here at school, aside from the Vongolas.

"Ushishishi, the Frog shouldn't insult the Prince."

"What prince? All I see is a psychopathic sadist in front of me, senpai. You should really remove those bangs so you can see well."

That got him. He raised his scalpel, smiled, and then bore it the poor amphibian, cutting its stomach open. A pity. The frog was not able to survive at least half of the activity thanks to that fake prince.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and an announcement boomed from the speakers.

"Due to the bad weather, classes will be suspended."

Sighs of relief and chatter filled the whole room. After the teacher gave us instructions on what to do with the frog, he dismissed us. Everyone simultaneously headed for the door, making it almost impossible for me to get out. When I DID get to squeeze myself out, I ended up with Bel-senpai trailing behind me.

"Senpai, could you lead? Your murderous glare is starting to hurt."

Two knives hit my back.

"Bel-chan~!" a voice called.

I turned to look for the owner of the voice, who appeared to be this flamboyant gay with really amusing hair. I believe his name was Lussuria, the gay lord of Varia. Behind him, there were two people. One had dark hair and the other one has long, silver hair, far longer than that of any girl I've seen.

Finally, Bel-senpai speeded up his pace, walking ahead of me. I stopped walking and watched as he mingled with the others. This was the first time I've seen them all together and complete. The well-renowned and feared Varia. It actually made me feel weird standing here, breathing the same air they are.

"VOOOOOIII!" cried the silver-haired man (yes, I was surprised as well). "What took you so long?"

"The prince can come out of the classroom whenever he wants," was Bel's arrogant reply.

"WHAT'S THAT?" the man cried even louder. "HAVE YOU NO RESPECT FOR YOUR SENIORS, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BRAT?"

"Shishi, the prince shall not give respect to peasants who clearly does not have it."

The man's face grew red with anger. He grabbed Bel's collar, but a hand landed on his shoulders.

"Enough, Shark-trash," said the other guy. "Let the scum go. He's not the only one who's late. You were late as well."

"B-But, Boss..."

"Now, Shark-trash."

Squalo heaved a sigh and let Bel go. He let out a vicious glare at his junior. Bel stuck out his tongue at him.

"Prince-trash, stop aggravating your senior," the man, whom I now recognize as Xanxus, Varia's leader, ordered.

Belphegor smiled, but he did stop.

"By the way, where's Levi?"

I looked at all of them, disbelief coming over my entire system. So, this was the feared Varia. A bunch of ridiculous-looking people aggravating one another. Makes me wonder what's so special about them.

"You still there, Froggy?" I hear someone ask. I knew for a fact that it was him.

"If you can see me, then I must be," I answered monotonously.

I see him staring at me, maybe wondering why I was still here. I wanted to open my mouth to answer, but I realized I had no reason to give him. Why DID I stay here and watched them, or maybe him in particular, instead of going home?

His stare was fixated at me, waiting for answer.

"You still weren't dismissing me, your highness," I said mockingly, because truthfully, I had nothing else to say.

Bel didn't reply. I realized he wasn't looking AT me, but BEYOND me. I turned to see this girl walking to our direction, her brunet hair flowing behind her. She didn't look that special to me, but she must be, judging by the way Bel-senpai stared at her. As she passed by us, his gaze followed, and I can't help but notice how sincere he looked.

As soon as she was out of our sight, Belphegor transformed back to his old badass self. He acted like he just noticed me.

"You still there, Froggy?" he repeated.

"Who's she?" I immediately asked.

Of course, I knew who she was. Rhiannon Heathers, one of the honors in our batch. I hear her name a lot, being the level representative and all, but that's not what I wanted to know. What I wanted to know was who she is to senpai. And what does she have that makes Bel actually stop and stare?

"That's Rhiannon," Lussuria answered. "Bel's one, true love . . ."

I stared at Bel all of a sudden.

". . . Of the week!" the gay quickly pointed out, and he laughed. So did Bel. It was like a joke to both of them, but Bel's face a while ago looked unmistakably real.

I shook my head.

"By the way, Bel-chan," Lussuria started, staring at me. "Who's this kid? Your new pet?"

I didn't get to hear Bel's answer because I had nothing else to hear but my footsteps walking away from them.

* * *

><p>I trudged towards my seat, feeling terrible. My head throbbed from lack of sleep, and my eyes hurt from crying. I slumped down to my seat, and realized I was the only one sitting here at the back row. I looked at the clock. It was almost first bell, and yet they're not here.<p>

I looked around and realized that not only my row but the whole class as well was half-empty. The only explanation I could think of was the terrible weather yesterday could've caused a lot of aftershock.

Rhiannon entered the room, and sat next to an empty seat. And the empty seat was next to Belphegor.

Great. Just great.

"Good morning, everyone!" a cheerful female voice cried. I shifted my glare towards her, but immediately replaced it with surprise. This is not our usual Grammar teacher. She looked awfully young.

"I'm Ms. Aria! Ms. Luce will be out for the day, so for the meantime, I'll be your grammar teacher!"

Oh joy, I thought.

"Hmm? You guys are a little fewer than I've expected. Let's arrange the seats, shall we?" The lady started moving students much nearer to her, and soon enough, I caught her attention.

"Fran?" she cooed. "Please transfer to the empty seat next to Ms. Heathers."

I struggled to stand up and dragged myself to the said seat, and slumped myself there, ignoring Bel's worried look and Rhiannon's exasperated face.

I guess the more I ignore them, the better.

It wasn't long until Ms. Leila had us grouped into threes for an activity, and you could probably guess who I was grouped with.

The whole time we were working, Rhiannon tried starting a conversation with Bel but to no avail. Even if I didn't intend to, it seems I was always in the way. Like when she tries to lower her head to catch a glimpse of him, I coincidentally have to write something, blocking her view, and when she straightened up, so did I. Finally, when the teacher left us shortly to get something, she gently pushed my head down, telling me to take some rest.

"Bel-kun, I. . ." she started, but Bel cut her off.

"I've been noticing. Froggy's not his usual self," he commented.

I managed to break from Rhiannon's grasp.

"I'm fine, Senpai," I reassured him, and then continued on our work. From the corner of my eyes, I see him staring, and I immediately moved my eyes away.

That was the last eye contact we've ever made for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>"HEY!" she cried as she slammed my locker, a few seconds after I pulled my hand away from being brutally amputated.<p>

I stared at her blankly.

"You're Fran, right?" Rhiannon asked, mock innocence covering her face.

Instead of pointing out that we were in the same class for 6 months already and telling her how retarded she was for finding that out just now, I just tried to open my locker again.

"I'll cut to the chase," she said. "I don't like you."

"I'm not very fond of you either," I said, placing a book inside my locker. "Glad the feeling's mutual."

She slammed my locker once more.

"Stay away from Belphegor," she suddenly hissed. "Isn't it obvious that he likes me and not you? Do yourself a favor and leave us alone."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, opening my locker once more.

"I know you like him."

"That's not what I meant. I don't remember a moment in this school year where Bel mentioned your name without the words 'is a bitch' next to it."

She reached to slam my locker for the third time, but I quickly slammed it myself, and then faced her once more.

"WHAT'S THAT?" she cried.

"So what if Bel likes you?" I said, still retaining that blank expression. "The real question is if you deserve him."

She opened her mouth to counter, but the shaking of my head stopped her.

"You don't," I whispered. "You can be the most powerful thing in the whole world and still not deserve him."

Her answer was swiping her nails against my cheek, making my head hit the metal lockers before falling to the ground.

The hallway suddenly buzzed in a commotion. There were too many of them, I couldn't make out the voices. Some were familiar, while some I've never heard before. They were all calling my name; their varied voices making me wince. Or maybe it was the excruciating pain in my cheek and head.

The last thing I remembered was a hand touching mine, the one I pressed to my cheek, and then I passed out.

* * *

><p>I woke up finding myself in my bed. Was it all a dream? The excruciating pain in my cheek told me that everything was real.<p>

I struggled up to my feet and looked outside my window. The storm must've cleared completely 'cause the whole sky was of dark blue and lit up with millions of stars.

I crawled outside of the window, found a comfortable place, and looked up at the sky.

Despite the fact that I was sure of myself awhile ago, there's no denying that Rhiannon was right. EVERYTHING she said was right. Starting from the fact that I liked Belphegor up to the part that I had no chance for him. Bel liked Rhiannon the same way I liked him. No, wait. Make it LOVE him.

My head began to throb again, and my eyes begin to fill with tears.

But, what good does that do? It's not like admitting to myself that I'm in love with him will change anything. I'm practically invisible.

"Is the little Froggy grieving about his recently deceased relative?"

My head suddenly turned to find the owner of the voice. Nobody was there, though.

"Over here," the voice called.

I looked up and just stared, rejoicing like crazy deep inside.

"Ah, I get it," Belphegor said, jumping from the post he was standing on, landing gently on our roof. "Little Froggy's too upset about his cheek. Let me see that. . ." He placed his fingers under my chin, and lifted up my face, his other hand running through my bandaged cheek.

"Well, at least it stopped bleeding," he said. "Lussuria did a good job patching you up."

I jerked my head away, and then wiped the tears off my blushing face.

He sighed, sitting next to me.

"What are you doing here?" was all I could say.

"Ushishi, the prince can go to any peasant's house anytime he wants," he laughed, but I guess he knew I was serious. The smirk faded from his face.

"I came to see how you're doing," he finally admitted, looking up into the sky. "No offense, but you looked horrible when I carried you to your house."

"You carried me here?" I asked. Having Belphegor visit me is already surprising. What more now that I know it was he who took the liberty of carrying me here? I looked at what I was wearing and realized it wasn't the uniform I wore when I passed out. Did he . . .? I chose not to ask.

"T-Thank you, Senpai," I muttered, hugging my knees.

"Yeah, you should be," he said. "It's not every day that you see the prince care for peasants."

"So, why did you?"

Bel just shrugged. He just stared at me.

"Well?" I prodded.

"That's classified information, Froggy," he whispered next to my ear, and then giggled a bit. He raised his head again.

"By the way, the prince wants to know what you and Rhiannon were talking about. You know, before she strikes you on the face."

"That's classified information," I said, and then impersonated his laugh. "Ushishishi. . ."

He laughed as well. Then we both fell silent.

"The stars are pretty," I finally said, trying to destroy the barrier of silence that was engulfing us. It was kind of weird, actually. Being next to Bel and had nothing to say.

"Senpai?" I stared at him, and realized he was staring at me the whole time.

"Sshh," he hushed me, looking straight into my eyes. "You're ruining the prince's focus, you know."

"You're not a prince of anything," I pointed out once more. "We don't live in a place where royalty rules and princes carry off princesses to their happy endings."

"That's all right," he said, nearing his face to mine. For a moment, I thought I saw a glimpse of his eyes.

"I can always be your prince."

That was the last thing I've heard before I felt his lips press into mine.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Rhiannon did that to you," Kyoko, my locker neighbor, said. "She's just so . . . seemingly harmless."<p>

"Kyoko, a baby tiger can look harmless," I told her, fingering the scars left on my cheek. "But, that does not mean that they are."

"I know what you mean," she smiled. "Well, you were really lucky the Varia came in time to help you."

"Yeah," I muttered, forcing myself not to smile.

"By the way, here are the lessons you missed," she said, handing me a few notebooks. "Glad to have you back, Fran."

"Good to be back," I answered, and then walked away.

It's been a week since the incident, and, according to some classmates, a lot has happened. The most significant was that Rhiannon was suspended for a week. That means this also is her first day in school after a week of reconciliation.

"It's the Varia!" someone squealed.

I looked in front of me, and saw them, being led by Belphegor. To be honest, they don't look that ridiculous while parading down the hallway. As a matter of fact, they looked respectable.

"Bel-kun~!" a dreaded voice called out. A lot of heads bobbed to the direction and saw a cheerful Rhiannon Heathers running towards Belphegor. The other Varia members reacted quickly, but Bel stopped them.

Against all odds, she went near him, and gave him a hug. Murmurs of disapproval came from the crowd.

"Bel-kun," Rhiannon cooed, batting her eyes flirtatiously at him. "Would you mind answering a little question for me?"

"Of course not," he replied.

"Would the prince . . . permit me to fall in love with him?"

Bel smiled as he enveloped her hands with his.

"Of course not," he said sincerely. The smile on the girl's face faded.

"You're an ill-mannered peasant, and you do not deserve a prince of my status!" He let her go, but her hands didn't drop down. She just froze there while everyone laughed. I would've laughed too if I could.

"Good day to you, frozen peasant," he said, and then walked past her, towards me.

"What was that about, Senpai?" I asked as he pulled out a bottle hand sanitizer and rubbed his hands clean.

"Shishi! A mere peasant should not be too sure of herself," he replied.

I smiled.

"And, another thing. Nobody's permitted to hurt the prince's favorite frog . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Santa,<strong>

**First and foremost, I am sorry if it's too early but soon you'll realize how HARD it's going to be for you to find my gift. **

**This year I've been an awfully good girl this year. I did not rant, complain, nor swear at anyone but a respectable few. I've even dedicated my time in doing good like helping old people cross the road and even reached the point that I chew their food for them. Yes, I know. Gross.**

**Santa, in exchange for all that, all I ask is one thing: A LOVING MAN WITH HAIR LIKE BELPHEGOR'S, A BODY LIKE BELPHEGOR'S, A SMILE LIKE BELPHEGOR'S AND IS NAMED BELPHEGOR.**

**I expect to see him underneath my Christmas on Christmas morning (DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT DARE WRAP HIM WITH ANYTHING.) **

**Er, good luck.**

**Rock on, Santa,**

**BelphegorFanGurl**

**Even Santa will have a problem finding THAT. =.="**

**Thanks for reading! LoveLots!**


End file.
